


Changing Seasons

by Despina



Category: Antique Bakery
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despina/pseuds/Despina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changes are in the air for the Antique Bakery boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my enabler and beta extraordinaire, Whymzycal. That being said, I did touch it last and I am sloppy. (Although I prefer to think of it as "artistic flair." Or something.)

She walked into the shop with a graceful, floating step. Her hair was wound around her head in a no-nonsense but meticulously groomed braid. Her classy skirt and blazer were a fine, cream-colored silk blend, and her tiny feet were in matching high heels. When she spoke, her hands didn't move, but remained folded neatly together. In fact, economy of movement seemed to be her way.

Tachibana smiled, gripping a menu tightly in his hand. "Ah, hello. Domyoji -san. It's nice to see you again."

"Hello, Tachibana-san." She gave him a small tip of her head and then glanced around the shop. "Is Chikage here?"

"He's away for a few minutes, out picking up a new chair." There was a pounding in Tachibana's head. "Would you like have some tea while you wait?"

"I would, thank you."

He led her to table near the door and then went into the back to get the tea. He found Ono standing with his back against the long table, his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face.

"It's _her_ again, isn't it?"

"Yes." Tachibana removed a delicately painted floral teapot and matching cup from a cabinet.

"They're going to marry, aren't they?"

Tachibana poured boiling water into a teapot, watching the gentle swirl of the tea leaves. He didn't look up. "And what would you do if I said 'yes'?"

Ono made a sad sound, like a strangled sob, and this time Tachibana did look up. The charisma and bravado that he'd come to expect from Ono fell away, like blistering paint peeling off a canvas. He'd seen Ono like this a few times before, a rare glimpse of the wounded, frightened child who wrapped himself in the thick emotional armor of whorishness.

Tachibana glared at Ono. "You're not going to cry about it, are you?"

Ono bit his lip. "Only if you do."

Tachibana flinched, and for a moment, he wished Ono didn't know him so well. "We'll manage."

"Will we?"

"Yes. Besides, she comes from a very good family." Tachibana set the pot onto a tray along with a slice of caramel cake. "She makes a lot of money. She's--"

"I know," Ono said with a melancholy sigh. "He'll never have to worry about anything ever again. It's a perfect match, but even so, I'd fight it--except for one thing."

"What's that?" For some reason, Tachibana was almost shaking now.

Ono stared into the dining room. "She makes him happy."

"She does." The sadness wrapped itself around Tachibana's heart. "She wants children, and you and I both know he's a good father."

"Yes." Ono's voice was tight. "I do know."

"So." Tachibana picked up the tray. "What would you do if I said they're getting married?"

Ono unfolded and straightened his arms. "I'd make them a wedding cake they'd never forget, of course."

"Good."

Tachibana stepped to the door, and as it swung shut, he heard Ono add, "But I'm not kissing the bride. The groom definitely, but not--"

The door closed and muffled the rest of Ono's diatribe.

Tachibana set the tea down at Domyoji-san's table. "Here you are."

She looked at the tray in front of her. "Lovely as always."

"Thank you." His neck felt stiff when he bowed his head. "Please let me know if you need anything else."

"Tachibana-san, will you stand with him at our wedding?"

There was that sadness again, crushing him, making him wonder why he felt like he'd missed out on something important in his life. "Of course I will."

"You're a good friend."

A million snappy comebacks flooded through his brain, but when he opened his mouth he said, "Sometimes. Please take care of him, he's--"

"I know." She smiled. "But he's the kindest man I've ever known."

"Yes." Tachibana turned away, swallowing the lump in his throat. "He should be back soon."

Shortly after that, a loud crash announced Chikage's return. Both he and the front door sustained only mild damage after he'd tried to bring in the replacement chair sideways. The chair, however, hadn't fared quite as well and had ended up with only three legs. Chikage had apologized for a full ten minutes but Tachibana couldn't even bring himself to a full boil over it. Instead, once Chikage's laughing fiancée had properly dusted him off, Tachibana sent them on their way.

The streets outside the shop were quiet and it was late, so Tachibana and Ono finished cleaning up. Usually Ono didn't stick around for the cleanup, since he was in so early, but Tachibana was grateful for his company. Tonight seemed rather grim.

When Tachibana locked the door to the shop, Ono was still standing there.

"What?"

Ono shrugged. "Wanna go out to the bar with me?"

"You mean _your_ bar?"

With a sleek grace, Ono leaned his shoulder against the shop. "We could go elsewhere if you want."

The air was crisp, a definite sign that winter was coming, and the inevitable change of seasons. Tachibana looked up at the dark blue sky, feeling cheated that it wasn't more dramatic to match his mood. "Nah, your bar is fine. It's lively enough."

"Come on." Ono tugged on his arm.

They walked side-by-side, in the comfortable silence of people who trusted one another. As they wandered down the streets, Tachibana wondered about the gradual, organic change in his feelings for Ono. Considering all they'd been through, he supposed arriving at "good friend" status was only natural. Ono knew more about Tachibana than anyone except Chikage, although that would change soon enough. He retrieved a cigarette from his jacket and lit it.

"I knew you'd go to the club with me." Ono's voice had a teasing tone. "I think you're getting comfortable with seeing guys kiss. Next thing you know--"

"Not likely."

Ono laughed as they made their way down an alley. "Just checking."

"I know."

"Someday, it will happen, you know."

"I thought you didn't want me anymore." Taichibana's voice didn't hold much fight. "I thought you'd given up."

Ono stopped. Tachiabana took two more steps and then turned.

Ono's fingers twitched, his features uncertain as he asked in a low whisper, "Wait, is it already--"

For a moment they both stood still as statues, facing one another. Finally, Tachibana took a deep drag from his cigarette and started to walk again.

"Let's get that drink, now."

Behind him, he could hear Ono running to catch up.

 

End.


End file.
